


Lake Town Reprieve

by Aida



Series: Dwaggins: Where Warrior Women Abound [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I tried anyway, Oral Sex, Rule 63, That counts right?, fem!Dwalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida/pseuds/Aida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had him, and he was healthy. He was <i>safe</i>. And he was currently wriggling in her lap...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Or that one time the author keeps failing at writing smut and this probably isn't an exception.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lake Town Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> As a break for writing about Dwalin and Bilbo acting like idiots, and Thorin being... well, Thorin, I give you this.
> 
> Enjoy!... Hopefully...

There were many things that pleased Dwalin in Lake Town. One, obviously, was good food and drink given to her company by the townspeople. The second was clothes. Not that she lived for fancy things like some women of her kind do, but to be able to walk around in something other than her skivvies was wonderful, even if they were several sizes too big. Third was the welfare of the company themselves. Despite the mountain looming over them, they were in relatively good spirits. Even Thorin, who was leading the charge and was prone to stress, seemed pleasant and relaxed, though Dwalin could bet her entire share of the treasure that it was because of the toymaker who now sported Thorin’s bead with pride. 

Finally, there was Bilbo. Bilbo, who had been sick for days, and was finally better. He could now laugh without going into a coughing fit. His eyes were now clear and bright, no longer dim or foggy. His skin had a healthier pallor. After worrying and fretting over him, Dwalin was most pleased about how her Bilbo was now in good health.

_Her_ Bilbo. 

She felt like a ridiculous, swooning tween, but she couldn’t help it. After what felt like ages of longing and telling herself that there was no hope for reciprocation, Bilbo was now hers. Bilbo, who was the one to approach her with his intent in the suffocating darkness of Mirkwood. Who courted her, even when they were separated by bars in the elven dungeons. Who she feared would possibly die when his first horrid, fluid-filled coughing fit rang through her ears. 

She had him, and he was healthy. He was _safe_. And he was currently wriggling in her lap, placing nipping kisses on her lips as she stroked her hands along his back and held him as close as possible.

This was far from proper. They were technically still very early into their courting, and such actions would be frowned upon. But, really, this had been a long time coming, if Dwalin were being honest with herself. They already knew so much about each other, travelling with each other and then spending what moments they could in Mirkwood just talking. It was easy to let even your darkest thoughts spew from your mouth in those dark, foreboding woods. Bilbo and Dwalin weren’t an exception. Not to mention that this would probably be their last moments alone together so close to the mountain, ever constant and close as it was. Either of them could die, even _both_ of them could die. 

Really, though, it all boiled down to the fact that she had him, here in her room, all safe and warm in her arms. 

It should feel ridiculous: that she had him in her lap as he wriggled and she groped. Technically, things should be reversed. She should be the one writhing in his lap instead. But she was so much bigger than him, and she didn’t even mind. In fact, she preferred it. She never liked the idea of being cradled and coddled, feeling like she didn’t need such things. This was so much better. This way, she felt like she could protect him. Tuck him away inside of her.

Such thoughts brought on other thoughts, and Dwalin couldn’t bite back the growl she emitted even if she tried. At first, she was nervous about frightening Bilbo, but he only shivered, moving his kisses across her face and near her torn ear as she began to tug at the buttons of his shirt. It was easy, at first, for her to undo them, revealing bit after bit of warm, soft, clean skin. But then Bilbo began to lick the rim of her ear, focusing on the part that was missing. The part that was always secretly, incredibly sensitive.

She felt more than heard him giggle at the whimper she emitted from the sensation, and though she knew it wasn’t meant to be offensive, she began attacking his shirt with a relish. If he was going to be doing things like _that_ with his tongue (and oh, he always had a clever tongue), she needed to at least try to get the more difficult tasks completed. Trousers were one thing. They either had laces or a small array of large buttons, both easy to undo. Shirts were another, particularly Bilbo’s shirt, for his was with small, delicate buttons that were made even more difficult to undo with her large fingers when he was distracting her.

“Stop that.” She eventually growled after a rather lingering sweep of his tongue along her damaged ear. 

“Why? You enjoy this.” Bilbo retorted, and she jumped when he used teeth.

“Yes, but not when it’s distract- Aha!” She hissed in victory as the last button came undone, and she wasted no time in pushing his shirt open, running her hands along him. “Finally!”

Bilbo giggled, and she couldn’t tell whether it was because of her remark or her ministrations, but she didn’t care. For she was finally getting a good look, and a good _feel_ of her hobbit.

He was much thinner than he was at the beginning of their quest, but a good portion of it occurred the elf king’s dungeons and his sickness. Despite that, he was still soft, his middle still rounded, with pale, unmarred skin that had a small patch of hair on his chest. 

He was lovely, and she showed her appreciation by burying her face into that patch of hair and sighing, as if relieved of a great burden, stroking her hands up the even smoother skin of his back. 

“Alright, then.” She heard him murmur, and she grinned when he finally tore off his shirt. “It seems we’re on uneven ground, now.”

She snorted, still stroking his sides as she nipped at his jaw and delighting the breathy sounds it caused. “I don’t know about that…” She purred, but once she felt little fingers tangle into her shirt, she finally realized what he meant. And it made her nervous.

Despite knowing that it would eventually happen, it still made her feel uneasy. She knew that Bilbo realized that she was a dwarf, and therefore would be built differently by a hobbit lass’s standards, but even by some dwarrow standards, she wasn’t that attractive. Most women, though firmer and hairier than most other women of the world, still had some curve in their hips, and their breasts were somewhat ample. They were hairy, but it was finer than the men of her kind. She was never given that. Her hips were barely wider than most men of her stature, and instead of soft, round breasts, hers were small and firm after years of rigorous training. And she had more body hair than her brother, or even her father. 

She wanted to warn Bilbo what to expect, to tell him that he might be disappointed, but before she even realized it was happening, he had tugged her shirt up to her armpits. Feeling a little defeated, she raised her arms to allow Bilbo to tug it the rest of the way up and off, and she heard it hit the floor somewhere in the corner. 

Dwalin leaned back then, giving her hands something to do instead of immediately moving to cover herself. She didn’t dare to meet his eyes for a long while, staring at his chest and almost laughing over the fact that he was more ample than she was. 

It wasn’t until she felt soft hands stroke up her stomach did she finally look up at him. There was no disgust on his face, only wonder and curiosity. As if she was the most fascinating creature he had ever seen. She relaxed under the ministrations, even arched as he cupped her small mounds, but the curious gaze still unnerved her a little.

“What is it?” Dwalin finally asked, causing Bilbo to blink a few times before looking at her face. 

“Nothing! No, everything’s fine…” He muttered before frowning a little. “It’s just…”

She tensed, awaiting the scathing remark about her body that she was proud of, despite its faults. Of her love’s curious, yet hurtful words that would cut her deeper than any blade ever could. 

It was then that Bilbo tugged on her piercing that she finally realized what he was confused about. 

“I didn’t know…” He finally muttered, and she shuddered as he played with the little loop going through her nipple. “I didn’t think such things were possible. I mean… didn’t it hurt?”

She huffed, part relief and part pleasure as he continued to play with her nipple piercings. 

“It did, a little.” She finally conceded, her face heating when she saw a mischievous look in Bilbo’s eyes. “But it obviously didn’t hurt enough for me to never get another.”

“I can tell.” He replied, one hand drifting down to touch the bar that went through her navel. 

She didn’t know whether to shove his hand further down or push it back towards her neglected breast. Instead, she grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss, rubbing his ears and growling when he emitted whimper, only to whimper herself when he rolled her nipple between his fingers before caressing the entire mound. 

“May I ask if they mean anything?” Bilbo eventually breathed out when they parted. “I can’t help but notice that you’re all pierced. Are they earned after victory battle? A coming of age thing?”

Dwalin huffed out a laugh. “No, not really. Mainly decoration. An art, really. The only thing on my body that tells any real stories are the scars I’ve earned and the tattoos I have.” She explained, allowing Bilbo to kiss one of the runes on her head. “If piercings mean anything, it means to remind us of where we come from, what we’re born out of, and the gifts such a place gives us to work with.”

“Well, they’re lovely nonetheless.” He remarked, kissing her collarbone.

She bit her lip then as she brushed a thumb along one of his little pink nubs, feeling him huff against her skin. “I think you need one.” She finally said, going back and forth on it. “A little bar through here made out of gold, with little emeralds on the ends.”

“Oh, you mean like this one?” He remarked, tugging lightly on the one on her navel. “No offense, love, but I think I’d look rather ridiculous.”

“No…” She breathed, kissing him again and relishing the feel of his hands stroking along her stomach and up her back. “You won’t.”

They kissed for a while longer then, shirtless and stroking, and Dwalin relished the feel of Bilbo’s arousal, still covered with his trousers, and nudging her belly. The mere idea that she aroused him at all made her dizzy with want, loins throbbing and her own trousers becoming unbearably damp and hot.

He pulled back first, a mischievous glint returning to his eyes. “Are there any more?”

It took Dwalin a moment to realize he was talking about piercings, and if there were others. The implications of his thoughts, and how her answer was an affirmative, made her skin grow even hotter and she bit the grin on her lips as she felt him throb.

“You’ll just have to find out.” She purred, and she huffed when he immediately smirked and dove for the laces on her trousers. Dwalin stopped him, though, because she wanted him naked too, and first was preferable. 

“You too.” She told him, tugging at his own laces. “You too.”

“Alright.” He said, voice wavering slightly, as if he was shy about the prospect. As if she could ever be disappointed. But she was when he got up and stepped back a bit, working on his own laces. She felt rather nervous herself all of a sudden, and she undid her own with shaky fingers and tugged the final barrier off herself with no flourish. Once fully naked, she leaned back onto her elbows, one leg bent and looking at him fully naked for the first time.

He really was lovely all over.

Fleshy thighs that were covered with curly hair that grew in thickness as it went down to his large feet. Plus one trail of it leading from his belly button down to a thatch between his legs, where his cock was nestled. Knowing that he was at least half-aroused didn’t really prepare her for the sight of her love’s cock, fully erect, pink head exposed and shiny. She didn’t see why he felt so shy, for though he was small, he certainly wasn’t too small. In fact, he was bigger than what she previously predicted, even with a slight upward curve. He looked lovely, and she was sure he would smell lovely, too. Even _taste_ lovely.

She licked her lips at the thought, and she gazed up at his face then, hoping that he caught the movement. But he wasn’t looking toward her face. In fact, he was looking at _her_. At her hair, clearly damp from just the feel of it between her thighs. Of her pierced gem and folds. She fought the urge to close her legs together, if only for the fact that his eyes looked dark. Heated. Hungry. 

“Oh…” He breathed, finally locking eyes with her as he stepped forward. “Oh, that’s _lovely_ …”

Her heart fluttered and she leaned up, reaching for him. As soon as she grasped his head with one hand to pull him into a kiss, she whined, for his fingers were between her legs, stroking her with soft, gentle caresses. They were so different compared to her fumblings with fellow warriors in the past, when they shoved their hands down her pants belatedly after she finished them off, leaving her red and raw from pain more than pleasure. This, this was much sweeter than those times. Even when he tugged at her piercings, he was gentle.

Almost immediately after his hand pressed upon her, Dwalin cupped his cock and stones in her hands, enjoying the soft, velvety weight of them in her hand and the high-pitched noise Bilbo emitted when she did so. 

They kissed and petted each other, Dwalin jumping every time a finger dipped inside, and feeling Bilbo’s surprisingly deep groan when she twisted his head. She took a finger and gently swirled it around the tip, gathering fluid, and when they parted for air, she brought the finger to her mouth and, all while keeping her eyes locked on his dark, glittering ones, she sucked.

She didn’t have much time to comment, or even ponder his flavor, when he pushed her flat onto the bed and covering her body with his own, licking into her mouth and the taste off her tongue. She moaned against him, nestling his body in-between her spread thighs and enjoying the feel of his heated flesh against hers. He pulled back, and she chased him, only getting a chuckle and a nip on the chin for her trouble. 

“I want-.” She started, groaning when he finally fully kissed her again. She was going to tell him that she wanted to taste. Wanted to feel that velvety flesh in her mouth and feel him pulse on her tongue. But he kissed her and stroked her stomach before pulling back, distracting her.

“Patience, love.” He whispered, and her heart thudded when he grinned. “Patience.”

After that, it was all sweet kisses, licks, and nips, all while she laid back and accepted such caresses greedily. She cradled the back of his head in her hands when he licked and sucked at her chest, tugging with teeth and fingers. There were no harsh pulls or bites; just soft, teasing attentions that left her quivering. She never thought she had to bite back unnatural giggles when he brushed his fingers along her ribs, having no idea that she was ticklish, of all things. She didn’t even ponder on the idea of him going lower, however, until his tongue dipped into her navel.

Now this, this was uncharted territory. Of course, she was still a virgin, despite her drunken dalliances, but no one was ever brave enough, or interested enough, to do what she was sure that Bilbo was planning on doing. As he tugged on her navel piercing and stroked the hair underneath, the air in her lungs rushed out of her as she blearily tried to think this through. 

She knew a man loved a mouth on his cock, but would _she_? She didn’t think something as small as a tongue down there would feel anything but bizarre. Then again, she had nothing but fingers, mostly her own, so she was willing to try. If anything, she was sure that Bilbo would stop if she didn’t find it pleasurable. 

When he pushed her legs up and out, Dwalin complied, huffing when she felt his breath puff against her. She bit her lips, trying to quell her nerves as he hovered over her. Then he descended, and she would deny, for the rest of her days, that her voice could ever go that high.

Clever tongue, indeed.

She lost herself in the sensations, of Bilbo’s hands stroking her thighs and his tongue flicking about on her, _in_ her. Each twist and swirl made her squirm, made her mouth drop open and noises to spill forth that should’ve been words, probably were words, but they were garbled and lost. She did her best to open herself even further for more of that sweet sensation, and he rewarded her by pressing his face even further in and practically devouring her. She touched all of him she could reach: his hair, his ears, his shoulders, sobbing and panting as heat began to pool rapidly in her belly.

It had been so long, and the sensations so new, that she couldn’t bite back her bellow when she finally peaked, the noise growing louder when he wrapped his lips around her pierced gem and sucked as she felt two small, quick, twisting fingers pump into her. And he wasn’t stopping, didn’t seem like he wanted to, and she was so sensitive that she bucked when he hummed against her. Her second peak was fast approaching, almost ridiculous in its swiftness, and she felt like she was dying when his fingers moved faster, pressed deeper, and he sucked harder, with a sweet press of his tongue just _there_. 

As she arched with the sensation, blood thundering in her ears, she didn’t hear the door bang open. Wasn’t aware of the intruders until she felt more than heard Bilbo squeak in shock and remove himself from her completely.

Her frustration that he stopped was quickly replaced with embarrassment when she saw Thorin, stock still and red-faced, standing in the open doorway. To make matters worse, Balin and Bofur were standing behind him. Her brother, hiding his flaming face, and Bofur’s eyebrows disappearing into his hat.

“ _Thorin!_ ” She roared, immediately shutting her legs and curling around herself. “Mahal, don’t you knock anymore!?”

“We thought you were hurt!” He snarled, stiffening even more. “Dying, even!”

Dwalin’s glare immediately shifted to the king’s intended when she heard him snicker.

“Oh, I’m sure that happened, sweet.” Bofur choked out, causing both intruders to gawk at him. “And from the sound of things, more than once!”

Balin, fortunately, stomped off as Bofur began cackling even louder, Thorin snarling at him in Khuzdul. Dwalin herself felt her mortification build, but she snapped when she heard Bilbo’s own noises of embarrassment coming from behind her. 

“ _Get out_!” She snarled, grabbing a pillow and throwing it towards them. She felt some satisfaction that it caused Bofur to duck away as it landed on Thorin’s face. Her friend had the audacity to glare. “ _ **Out**_!”

Thankfully, Thorin finally got the message, for he stepped out and slammed the door behind him. They heard Bofur’s laughter through the door, choked and faltering, as it faded off down the hall. When she was sure they were far enough, she turned to her Bilbo, who was red all over, curled into a ball and hiding his face between his knees. She didn’t give it a second thought when she pulled him into her lap, allowing him to hide his face in her chest. 

“I’m sorry!” He whispered, and he pressed on when she tried to shush him. “I am! I didn’t mean to bolt off you like that! It’s just… your _brother_ …! And _Thorin_!”

“It’s not your fault that they’re idiots.” She groused, kissing his forehead. “They should know better. We’re a courting pair, in our room. Of course I wasn’t dying… Not in that way, at least.”

She grinned when he snorted against her, lifting his flushed face and smiling up at her. She throbbed at the memory of his mouth on her, especially since it was glistening obscenely along with his chin.

“I take it you enjoyed that…?” He asked, and she huffed a laugh when he appeared to be shy. 

“If you think I didn’t,” She replied, stroking her thumb along his slick chin. “There’s something wrong.”

He snorted again, kissing said thumb and going even redder, if it were possible. “I think I had some inkling… when you screamed my name...”

She kissed him then, licking her own taste off his lips and out of his mouth, growling as he whimpered. 

“It’s just…” He muttered when she pulled back. “It’s a shame that they spoiled it…”

“Oh, my burglar.” She growled, and she would’ve laughed at how his eyes widened. “If you think I’m done with you, prepared to be surprised.”

With that, she tackled him onto the bed, relishing in his squawks and giggles. For if she was going to have her way, she would never be done with Bilbo.

And Dwalin was sure, now, that Bilbo felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I should really stop trying to write somewhat serious smut and stick to cracky smut.
> 
> Much more fun that way.


End file.
